1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-018617 discloses a connector in which a terminal-side housing carrier for accommodating and holding terminal fittings and a wire-side housing carrier for accommodating wires are coupled via a resilient portion. In this connector, if the wire vibrates, the terminal-side housing carrier and the wire-side housing carrier are displaced relatively while resiliently deforming the resilient portion and the vibration of the wire can be attenuated by this resilient deformation of the resilient portion.
In the above connector, when the wire vibrates outside the connector, the vibration of that wire is transferred to the terminal-side housing carrier via the resilient portion without being almost attenuated. Since the vibration transferred to the terminal-side housing carrier is transferred to the terminal fitting, fine sliding abrasion may occur between this terminal fitting and a mating terminal.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to improve a function of suppressing the transfer of vibration from a wire to a terminal fitting.